Plan DiMartino
At the Loud house, in Luna and Luan's bedroom, the latter sat on the former's bed as the rocker walked back and forth, talking about something, apparently. "And that's precisely why I have several plans concerning romantic relationships!" Luna boasted. "Right now, Sam's just Plan S, I have Hugh for Plan H, Becky for Plan B, some person whose name starts with a for Plan B, and of course, I can always go for Plan D." Then the rocker winked to ther comedian sister and quipped, "Or should I say, Plan D-Martino?" "Hahaha! I get it!" Luan chirped, before putting on a serious tone. "But seriously speaking, do you really have that many plans?" "Nah, I'm not that kind of girl," Luna sat down and put her arms behind her head. "I'm just going to wait until the opportunity presents itself, then try to get close to one of my potential love interests." "So, I'm assuming the first one you're going to go after is DiMartino, right?" Luna flinched and threw an "are you serious?" look to Luan, with a smile included. This wasn't an angry smile, however, rather, it was more of an amused one. "What gave you that impression?" "Well, besides the fact that her name starts with D, the first letter in your list of love interests, she's a grown woman, she's probably been through this before," Luan argued. "She's probably experienced with this stuff, so, if you get stuck, you could ask for her help!" "Problem is, you're confusing me trying to gather the courage to ask her out on a date, with acting as if I'm asking her for advice," Luna sighed. "Truth is, DiMartino's such a babe that she's probably going to think I'm not enough for her. She does seem like the kind of person who knows how hot she is." "It's still worth a shot," the comedian got an idea and smirked. "Or at least, until you try to share some Di-Martini with her." Luna promptly threw a pillow at Luan, who laughed out loud as Luna chimed with a couple chuckles of her own. "You know, Love? You have a point," the rocker snapped her fingers. "Before anybody says "Oh, please, please try it on", I'll show that on this side, you're gonna see that there's change!" "That's the Luna I know and love, song reference and everything!" Luan chirped, flashing a peace sign. "Go for it, girl!" Luna nodded, and promptly went to ask out Mrs. DiMartino. Sometime later, at the park... The rocker came out from behind a tree, and spotted her objective, Mrs. DiMartino, sitting on a bench nearby. So, the musician took a deep breath, and awkwardly walked to the woman as she thought: "I know asking her outright ain't the answer, but it's dang sure worth a shot!" Once Luna reached the bench Mrs. DiMartino was at, she raised her hand and nervously greeted, "Hello!" The teacher turned to look at Luna, and tilted her head in confusion. Not that Luna blamed her, she did just kinda come out of nowhere, for no known reason. So, she tried to start a conversation. "So, uh, nice weather we got today, don't we?" Mrs. DiMartino just smiled, then moved to the edge of the bench and gestured Luna to sit down. The rocker, not really having any idea what to do, obliged and sat down, her heart beating faster than usual as she anxiously anticipated DiMartino's next move. "Mrs. Loud," the Hispanic-American woman spoke, sending chills up Luna's spin. "Are you trying to subtly ask me out on a date?" Luna became speechless. Mrs. DiMartino found out her plan that easily?! How?! "Yes," the rocker answered, her smile turning into a frown. "I told my sister and brother about how I thought you were hot, I even said so during the time my brother's tutor came in, and Luan, the sister I just mentioned, told me to try and give dating you a shot." "Sweetie, we both know that trying to do that would lead both of us nowhere," the woman brushed Luna's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "I mean, I'm probably twice your age!" This prompted Luna to specify, "I'm 15." To which Mrs. DiMartino chuckled, "I'm definitely twice your age then." "Well, you look good for your age, if I may say so myself," Luna sighed. "But, if the age gap wasn't that extreme, would you have given it a thought?" The woman shook her head, but just as Luna felt devastated by this revelation, DiMartino said something that left her flabbergasted: "I'm sorry, but assuming everything else is the same in that reality, I'd still have a wife to be faithful to." This statement brought a smile to Luna's face. "What did you just say?" "Husband!" the woman quickly corrected herself. "I-I meant to say husband." "Mrs. DiMartino, I'm entirely okay and supportive with whatever your orientation is," Luna answered, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder afterwards. "You can be honest with me, I won't judge you." Feeling an air of confidence and trustworthyness from the girl, Mrs. DiMartino took a deep breath and confessed: "I'm married to an amazing woman named... Mrs. Shrinivas." Some more time later, at Lincoln's bedroom... Lincoln was reading comics on his bedroom when Luna suddenly barged in, looking utterly ecstatic. "Mrs. DiMartino's married!" Luna exclaimed with joy. "Somebody actually managed to get engaged to such a hot babe!" "Well, the fact we call her Mrs. DiMartino should've given that away," Lincoln rolled his eyes. Then Luna casually added. "Oh, and she's a lesbian, so she's not into guys." Though Lincoln felt his heart sink at the revelation, he quickly caught his breath and replied, "And why would you tell me this?" "Just in case you get the idea that she got engaged with a man," Luna put her hands on her hips. "But the truth's different: She's engaged to a woman, and that woman's none other than Mrs. Shrinivas!" "Lisa's kindergarten teacher?" Lincoln asked with surprise. "I still don't believe it!" Lisa yelled from far away. "Do you have Clyde's number?" Luna tilted her head. "I just remembered that he had two dads, and I totally want to hear their reaction to a lesbian couple!" Lincoln took out his phone, marked Clyde's number, and promptly handed the object to Luna. And as the call was in the process of being answered, Luna gave her brother a wink and said: "Thanks, bro, I owe you one!" And just in that moment, Clyde answered the call, with Luna walking back to her bedroom, with Luan giving her a pair of approving thumbs up as she greeted: "Hello, Clyde? It's Luna, we got a lot to discuss!" And some more time later still... Luna took a deep breath and rested on her bed, feeling satisfied by her talk with Clyde. "Aw, man, that felt so good," Luna moaned, putting her arms behind her head. "I can't believe I spent so much time talking with Clyde about Mrs. DiMartino!" "Tell me about it," Luan, who was hiding under her bed sheets, spoke. "You two were talking about it for 15 minutes! It almost felt like you were trying to emulate Lori!" "I know, and I'm sorry for getting carried away, but what did you expect?" the rocker shrugged. "I just found Mrs. DiMartino was a lesbian, who was married, and I needed to tell Clyde right away!" Luan then brought up a certain point: "Please tell me you at least gave Lincoln back his phone when you finished." The musician lifted one of her arms, and seeing that she still had Lincoln's phone in hand, she got off her bed and sheepishly said, "I'll be right back!" "Wait!" Luan came out of her bedsheets. "Luna, how do you feel?" The rocker stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?" "I convinced you to ask DiMartino out 'cause I thought you'd just have your request rejected at best, but instead, you found out she was a lesbian, who was twice your age, and was also already married," Luan pointed out, frowning with worry. "I know you are happy right now and stuff, but are you sure you're okay?" The musician thought about the question for a little while, but once she got a picture of Mrs. DiMartino and Mrs. Shrinivas having a good time together, laughing and hugging each other, she put a smile on her face and said: "Yeah, if DiMartino's happy, I'm happy." Category:Episodes